An American Tail: Fievel Goes to London
''An American Tail: Fievel Goes to London ''is a upcoming 2020 American animated mystery film, Directed and Produced by Larry Latham. Plot Fievel gets separated from his family and is swept away in a bottle which goes to London, England. Then he meets Dr. Dawson and reunites with Basil and Nellie, and also his best friend, Tiger, and a big brother, Tony Toponi, and he (Tiger) and Fievel need their help for them to get back and be with his family again. Fievel also meets a girl mouse named Olivia which Basil knows and he (Fievel) seems to have a crush on her and Fievel and Olivia fall in love. Fievel also greets her father Hiram Flaversham. Then he meets an evil mastermind and Basil's arch enemy, Ratigan The Napoleon of Crime who hates being called a rat. Fievel must rescue his feline friend from getting into trouble and stop Ratigan from kidnapping his new friend Olivia and killing them before Ratigan finishes his evil dirty deed. Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz - * Olivia Flaversham - * Basil of Baker Street - * Nellie Brie - * Dr. Dawson - * Tiger - * Tony Toponi - * Hiram Flaversham - * Ratigan - * Warren T. Rat - * Digit - * Moe - * Police Chief McBrusque - * Scuttlebutt - * Mr. Grasping - * Mr. Toplofty - * Mr. O'Bloat - * Tanya Mousekewitz - * Yasha Mousekewitz - * Mama Mousekewitz - * Papa Mousekewitz - Songs Voice Cast * Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz * Tara Strong as Yasha Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Ratigan, Basil of Baker Street * Susan Boyd as Nellie Brie * Jim Cummings as Dr. Dawson * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Pat Musick as Tony Toponi * TBA as Hiram Flaversham * John Finnegan as Warren T. Rat * Will Ryan as Digit * Hal Smith as Moe * Sherman Howard as Police Chief McBrusque * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt * Ron Perlman as Mr. Grasping * Tony Jay as Toplofty * Richard Karron as O'Bloat * Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mousekewitz * Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz * Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with Very mild violence, threat, rude humour, scenes of smoking. * Suggested Running Times: 90 Minutes (NTSC), 86 Minutes (PAL). Release * TBA 2020. Gallery Universal.jpg Disney logo.png Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:An American Tail Category:An American Tail films Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Characters Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Animated characters Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Thriller Category:Kids Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Crime Category:TBA Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Larry Latham Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Universal Animation Studio animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures animated films Category:Thomas Dekker Category:Tara Strong Category:Maurice LaMarche Category:Susan Boyd Category:Jim Cummings Category:Dom DeLuise Category:Pat Musick Category:John Finnegan Category:Will Ryan Category:Hal Smith Category:Sherman Howard Category:John Kassir Category:Ron Perlman Category:Tony Jay Category:Richard Karron Category:Lacey Chabert Category:Erica Yohn Category:Nehemiah Persoff Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films